Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namakazi
by amataratsue
Summary: Naruto fights Madara but unexpected things happen Naruto is through into a rift of numbers and is sent back into time. Naruto takes the hard ships of having the world upon his shoulders and losing his best friend brother in all but blood in the fight with Madara. Now Naruto is back in time when his mother and father went to school what? Watch as Naruto changes the Feature for good!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO UCHIHA**

 **Key:**

"Human Talk"

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 ** _"_** Demon Talks"

 _'Demon Thoughts'_

 _I dont own Naruto._

* * *

We find Naruto standing on top of of the many rocks that remain from the fight Sasuke, him and the United Ninja's shinobi had fought Madara. It was a one sided fight, Madara could not be killed he was a monster able to fight all 5 kages at the same time. It all changed when Naruto and Sasuke had joined in the fight it was finally even, but like all good things come to an end Madara got the upper hand when he absorbed jubi and the shinju tree. His power had increased dramatically Naruto being him he tried his hardest he had trained all his life to protect those close to him but he had failed. During the war many of his friends died he felt the grief when he found out about it. HE had changed he trained with thousands of clones to try and get the upper hand for the figfht with Madara, but what came out of it all that blood, sweat and tears? Nothing not even his fathers hiraishin jutsu could defeat Madara.

Naruto was almost at his end so was everyone else but, Naruto had died the day before, well his heart when he failed to save his best friend Sasuke. He Naruto Uzumaki-Namakazi should have died but his first and best friend saved him he put himself in between the truth seeking orb of Madara. Naruto just watched helplessly as Sasuke was slowly loosing all remaining life in him. Sasuke knew that there was no way to win if Naruto died he had all those jutsu that his mother and father had not to mention Naruto was a seal expert, if worst came to shove he would seal the jubi and Madara. Sasuke used kamui to transport Naruto to his hidden base when he was with team hawk. Sasuke had implanted his memories fighting styles and gave Naruto his blade of Kusangi, and his eyes the Enternal Mangekyō Sharingan ninjust before his death but not before saying and asking for forgiveness form Naruto and that Sasuke will await him in the after life. The thing Naruto had remembered the most was...

"Naruto.. .cough...You were ...cough... my best friend, like a brother to me cough...win by...cough...cough...any means necessary...cough...bring peace to this corrupt world I believe in you cough... b-broth-er..."

He changed that day he became cold and only set his life to his goal no that goal of many the goal of the Sage of Six Paths, Jiriya, Nagato Sasuke he was going to acompleish it all. He became cold talked to none as he was walking towards where Madara was as he was unwrapping his bandages around his eyes. Naruto's personality was not all that changed his hair changed from his kiss blond hair to black with yellow tips. He changed his cloths too as he knew Sasuke did not like his orange and black combo, but it was the only thing he could have bought when he was younger and like people say deception is a ninjas greatest tool. He now wore a black long-sleeved shit similar in appearance to Sasukes long-sleeved lavender shirt but his had the symbol of the sun and moon on his right and left shlders and the Uchia crescent in the middle of his back to represent his fallen friend. He also wore white ANBU pants with black medical tape covering his right thigh with kunai and shuriken pouches on his left leg and a sealing scroll on his left. The most noticeable difference was that he had a blade strapped to his back. The blade that used to belong to Sasuke the Kusangi but he also had a dual-headed shakujo (The sages Staff) crossing the Kusangi blade.

Naruto had vowed he would kill Madara for killing Sasuke his brother the one who understood his pain his loneliness! HE would kill Madara and anyone who stands in his way to achieve peace, peace the thing that he longed for a place where his friends would not die by a blade or a beast of unmanageable power he wanted it all to end for children to live a life with loving and caring parents, where there would be no war no pain...

Naruto stood before the barren land space. The place where he failed his power was not enough not even with the Sages prowess was he able to fight Madara the jinjuriki of the ten-tails. But now he had it all, the power of the sage all of it The Yin and Yang chakra of the sage, sharingan yin half of the kyubi. He Naruto Uzumaki-Namakazi son of Minato Namakazi and Kushina Uzumaki would kill Madara and anyone who stands in his way of obtaining true peace!

Naruto saw the killer of his brother flying towards the sky. What ever he was about to do he would not let him, not a single move not a single, he would end him now. Naruto released his chakra yin-yang of the sage, yin of the kyubi, nature chakra and his own Uzumaki chakra he shouted.

"Multiple Tail Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!"

Madara was smirking victoriously. Sure he was injured with the fight with that Uchia and Uzumaki but now he was fully healed, and the Uchia was bound to die and the Uzumaki was seriously injured but his mind and soul was destroyed he made sure of it by making sure he had killed the Uchia.

"Hehehe finally, I will finish the mugen tsukiomi!"

' _What the hell, that power! who or what the hell it that. I made sure to kill that Uchia and that Uzumaki must be a mess right now!'_

Madara looked at the directing of the power and widened his eyes in fear true fear. He Madara Uchia was looking at Naruto's ultimate technique a mix of the sages chakra, kyubis and his very own with nature in the mix the Multiple Tail Beast Ball Rasenshuriken balls all around him he was going to use kamui but they all expanded and enveloped the him within the radius of the compressed chakra. He screamed in pain and agony as he felt his body shredding, well his chakra network. **BOOM** a blinding light took over

When the light died down there in the middle of it was non other than Madara Uchia twitching and screaming in Agony, but what was this he was laughing menacingly.

"Hahahhaha do you know what you just did Naruto!"

"Ummm killed you?"

"Hahhaha you just released the Jubi look at it you see that! That's going to be the end of this world and you!"was said before Madara passed onto the after life once more.

Madara's dead body was releasing charkra lots of it. Naruto was in a state of shock and fear as was everyone else.

' _Dammit, I cant believe i fucking forgot he sealed the jubi in him dammit!'_

Naruto was planing on sealing the jubi, but it was too much he had not singed the Contract to summon the Shinigami. And he could not control the jubi as his eyes had just healed and he had not used them yet since he had transplanted the EMS.

what no one saw was that the chakra was not being formed as 1 but 9 different pieces.

"Naruto seal it!" Sakura yelled as she was shaking

Naruto had regained from his state of shock. And stood there impassively like Sasuke used to look at everything

"Naruto are you even listening to me? Seal the damn thing!"

"I cant, no seal can hold the jubi since no one has a strong enough sharingan nor rinnegan so I cant seal it into someone and I don't see any new born babies anywhere around here. I would be the only one that might not die if i had it sealed but that is highly unlikely, and if i were to die then no one would be able to stop the jubi." was Naruto's calm and devoid of any emotion response.

"Whah bu-but that means we cant stop the j-jubi.." by now everyone was panicking.

 **"SHUT UP! Ill DEAL WITH IT!"**

Naruto walked towards the gathering chakra with his eyes closed. He stooped in front of it and Said sharingan.

Now that surprised everyone. As Naruto had the sharingan but then they remembered Sasuke had died yesterday and him and Naruto were best friends no they were like brothers.

Naruto put hit hands in a prayer like fashion and started to release all of his renaming chakra and pumping it towards his eyes hey was waiting for it to do something what was it kaumi? Yeah that was it he wanted that to happen.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto just stood there pumping more chakra into his eyes and then his eyes stared bleeding. blood dripping form both eyes and from the corner of his moth he released more as he could feel something he didn't know what but it was putting a massive pressure on to his body, his eyes most of all.

Everyone was watching in awe at the power that was being released. They didn't know what was happening but that hoped it worked.

The kuybi sweat dropped as he was waiting in anticipation as he felt the power rolling off Naruto in kyubi's eyes widened as he noticed something forming around Naruto.

" **Oi Bart! Stop increasing your chakra and think! Something's forming around you!"**

Around Naruto there was something forming, a clock of some sorts and the air around his was just a bunch of swirls?

'That's the main idea you fur ball I need to do something'

Everyone that was around Naruto quickly moved far far away from Naruto as the very air around him seemed to bend and stir.

'W _hat the hell is he doing?'_

Naruto could feel something was going to happen as he felt alot of pain course though his body. He spit put a large amount of blood and he closed his right eye as black flame came out and and swirled around him. He was being covered by his chakra slowly forming something out of bone? Naruto was feeling pain no it was not pain it was as if his very soul was being engulfed in fire, well that was practically the case. His eyes bleed more as the was slowly forming the torso of Susanoo with black flames. A couple seconds later the clock shot towards Naruto and hit him, no hit his very soul he screamed out in pain as he felt dizzy. The torso of Susanoo shimmered with the heavenly black flames of Amaterasu and the air around Naruto and the chakra mass well massed 9 to be exact.

" **You imbecile, this is what happens when you fucking use a jutsue that you don't even know how to use with enough chakra to destroy an entire nation!"**

"Fuckkkk!" was the last people heard of Naruto as everything that was covered with his chakra faded away.

* * *

Done

* * *

First chapter complete prob bad but oh well. ill try harder next time.

Paring Naruto x Mikoto lol his best friends mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO UCHIHA**

 **Key:**

"Human Talk"

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 ** _"_** Demon Talks"

 _'Demon Thoughts'_

 _I don't own Naruto or anything._

* * *

Naruto could see the full moon, with clouds wait clouds and why dose it look like the moon is moving farther away as he turned his head he gazed into a sea of trees. Wait shit he was falling, falling from the fucking sky! Naruto tried t moved but when he did he found pain. He flung his arm to grasp onto the nearest branch as he twirled in midair and landed on the ground as he crated a spider web crater his shirt flicked from the wind from impact.

Pain, pain he felt lots of pain as he landed on the ground. Was it from the impact no it was his entire body burning his last move must had done something with time as kyubi had told him when he was engulfed in a light with a bunch of numbers, but he could still fell the pain in his body even after he was healed.

 **Flash Back**

" **Naruto I, I think im fading away"**

"Wait what!"

 **"Hm I told you to stop releasing you're chakra. As soon a I saw a clock I was scarred me Naruto frightened! You want to know why well there was a fucking clock with numbers floating around you! And what did you do to stop it nothing you fed it more chakra! Im guessing that we are in the void of time. But where not the only ones"**

"Wait were not?"

 **"Hey Kyubi-kun ufufuf"**

 **"Sis not this again..."**

 **"Matatabi, Skukaku Shut up im not going to put up with you this time!"**

 **"Ahhh you need o get laid Sanabi, and not just sleep all day have sume fun!"**

 **"Silence! We need to find out what time where going to go to or if were ever going to leave the _void."_**

 ** _"_ Ufufuf i like it when you take charge Kyubi-kun."**

 **"Kyubi is right we need to find out what happened."**

 **"** Um did i do something wrong?"

" **You always fuck up Naruto... and yes you did the amount of chakra you released and thy types of chakra split the very fabric of time this is the void.**

"Ahhh so when do we get otu?"

" **...We dont know naruto."**

 **"** Wait wait wait how the hell are you guys here! I thought it was the jubi reforming!"

" **Well it was going to reform but we managed to split the chakra into our representative ones giving us our forms and mind back and by the time we get to a time period we might not be with you."**

"Thanks Chomei, i guess that well just have to wait here then, in this white room nothing to do... Wait can you guys heal me I think i'm kinda fucked up right now I don't thing my arms supposed to bend that way!"

" **Its not Kit, and you are pretty fucked up...**

Naruto faints after he looks at the rest of his body and hits his leg.

 **...but we can fix it and your DNA as well we dont want anyone to connect you to someone "**

 **Flash Back End**

 _what we have here?_

Naruto saw a couple flickers rush past him in a dark and red glow. He thought he heard "Get away from me" but he toug- "Help!' nope he defiantly heard something. Regaining his lost breath he bent his legs and shot after the flickers. Naruto after moving past several trees and crouching behind a pair of bushes he could see three grown men, and one girl with blood red scarlet hair. She couldn't have been more than 2 years younger than him,placing her near fourteen or fifteen years of age. He couldn't see their faces due to havinf there backs towards him, even so he'd doubted he could take them all with out making a loud Boom. Sill something struck him odd.

The three man group of shinobi encircled her, suggesting that they were not the red heads escort. Her hands were held behind her back. Now why would anyone walk like that? A knot of rope that was around her wrist merely confirmed his suspicion. There was a man holding her wrist with a death grip holding the struggling girl. He processed the information and came to a conclusion. Kidnappers. Now there were a couple of things that Naruto hated other than the three minutes that it takes to make ramen, and that was rapist, child abusers..cough.. villagers, those those that look down on people and people who use force to make people bend to their will.

Naruto was burning with white hot rage as he remembered his child hood and how he was beaten and had to do things against his will for the villagers when he was just a little child. His mid was torn between reluctance and resistance to just go and break every single bone in their bodies. Did Naruto have time for this shit? Well of course he did he had nothing else to do he's not even from the time period! But he did know he would need to prevent the 4th great shinobi war, for all he knew Obito could be planing the Moons eye plan or Madara. Or he should come up with a reason why he has the sharingan for this time line.

Eventually his anger was too much for him to handle. He felt his eyes burn with hatred as he watched them creep further and further away with the gill against her will, completely unaware of his presence.

But sadly that did not last long as he smashed his dual-headed shakujo enhanced with chakra into the spine of the one holding the rope. There was a brief moment of silence as they just watched as their comrades back bent and shattered with the force of the hit and thrown into the forest.

The black headed jinjuriki felt no pity for his victim, with a twist of his ankle Naruto shot of towards the left and priced the man with a Chidori but not before slicing through the rope that held the redheads wrist. Now all the other shinobi present where in fear and one red head in awe. Naruto turned around with his sharingan blazing in the shadow of a tree. He bolted towards the remaining shinobi, hoping to take him by surprises as he did his two companions. For moment it looked like he would kill the remaining ninja by surprises as well but, that had changed when the red head started to move but she released a sigh. The man rounded as he held a brace of shuriken flying from his fingertips in the time it took a lesser man to blink.

But Naruto was not a lesser man, he has experienced what no one should have experienced in their early life. Pain and loneliness.

In the time it took the girl the sigh in relief he'd already dropped the poor soul flat on the road, the deadly shuriken now swirled harmlessly over his head. As the last of the deadly stars were lunged towards the road he was looking at the man that was kidnapping the redhead. Beneath the moon light he could clearly see the identity of the shinob. They were not actually worth mentioning, although the head band that they wore was.

"Hmm what the hell do you guys think you're doing!?" Naruto growled in rage, recognizing their hitiate as belonging to Kumogakure. "Doesn't your Raikage have better things to do than kidnap little girls?! I'm not in the fucking mood right now, you know what I don't give a fuck you cant just go kidnapping little girls!" The Kumo nin glanced at were his hidden partner is then at Naruto and looked at his hitiate and face, and quickly drew his kunai.

"Fuck and Uchia!" The last non-hidden kumo nin exclaimed.

"Hn it doesn't." wait i'm turning into Sasuke! Damn you for showing me all your memories!

"Die konoha scum!"

A muscle twitched in Uchia-Uzumaki jaw.

"Try me" was said in a moto tone voice.

* * *

"GUgugu!"

The last of the non hidden Kumo obductors toppled backwards, gurgling as he went to grab his newly crushed windpipe with bth of his hands, as if that would do anything ha. Naruto granted the man a moment longer savoring his pain and painless expression, before he twirled on his heal and smashed the mans now unprotected stomach. That final blow had put him out of commission altogether, sending his body soaring through the forest and impacted into a sturdy tree as there was a lout boom! Yep cant do anything without attracting attention.

Naruto watched as the tree cracked and fell on the mans limp and helpless body, he had to visibly bit down his laughter as he saw sensed fear and anger trialing of some bushes behind him, but also due to how easily he disposed of them. To think that those Kumo nin had called them self shinobi ahahhahahaha? They were slow and all there moves were predictable. Civilians did better than them when they would chase Naruto as a kid...It was laughable, wait it was.

He didn't actually need to kill any of the shinobi, but with the damages that they had received they would never be waking up to see the sun again.

A soft whimper had reminded him of the real world and his predicament.

"U-Uchia-san..."

Naruto abruptly turned around to were the voice with a grunt, his eyes filled with rage... but then stopped. He looked at the redheaded girl that was looking up at him something to what was it shock... or perhaps was it awe? He couldn't be sure because of the dim light that was illuminating the forest. Naruto was for certain tho that the girl as definitely looking at him.

"I really look li.."

His words stoped from leaving his lips as he looked at a puddle and saw his reflection. He caught a glimpse of him self within the puddle. Dark blue boarding blac orbs stared at him, ringed by three tomes within the iris. His brothers _sharingan_ well now his was blazing. Naruto stared at the sight of the frightening crimson eye, unable to accept the fact that he had failed his friend and everyone else, well he doesn't know what in the blazing hell actually happened. The sinister black orbs belonged to him now, it was reality he did intact fail. He let a tear fall the corner of his eye. The biju fucked up with his DNA alot more that what he thought his face changed well his cheeks and his hair was now a darker black that what it was when he transplanted the sharingan. He really didn't mind the appearance the power was a pro and well the con was he was going to be called an Uchia now, he didn't like the Uchia clan only a selective few that being Itachi and Sasuke.

 _Damn i'm an Uchia how am i going to ex plane this dammit wait hehehe I know._

He looked over the kunoichi- she had to at least be genin for what he though ' _heheh i'm still a genin.'_ He was going off of the movement of the girl and judging from he hitate she was definable form Konoha. The question is why would Kumo try and capture someone so suddenly? Was there a war going on here like in his timeline?What possible purpose could of a single person serve? As, who gives a damn. He had to atlest get her back to Konoha, yes he would go there and try and become a ninja. She really didn't look to be in any real shape to get her self back on her own anyway.

"Um..hey are you alright ?" he asked

All the girl did was continue her piercing stare at him. Naruto just sweat dropped and took a deep breath to try and calm him self down. He closed his eyes to think then reopened them. "Hello anyone there?" Scowling he, moved his had from side to side in front of her face, he recived a slow series of blinks. She was mostly still in shock over her recent capture.

"How.. why?"

"Huuu" Naruto asked as he tiled his head

"How did you find me? And why would an Uchia of all people help me?" was asked softly.

"Oh so you do speak heheh." Now Naruto couldn't help but slightly chuckle to himself. " As to how well, I guess its because of your hair?" Naruto didnt really want to ex plane how he just so happen fell from the sky and caught the slight shuffle from the corner of his eye to her. Still there was something familiar about this girl, he just couldn't place his finger on it. What was it? Eyes, Hair Face? It had to be something. He would find out later.

Unexpectedly the girl blushed a dark crimson.

"You...You followed me all because of my hair?"

"Not just because of your hair." Naruto said with slight grin as he slightly touched her hitiate. "Its also because you are my comrade, and you never leave a comrade. Like my senesi used to say 'Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon there comrades are worst then scum." He said as he noticed that her cheeks darkened even more. Its as if she was a living furnace. Why exactly was she bluching?

"Um are you ok? You look kinda red you fealing alright your not sick are you?" Was said as Naruto slightly moved her head band up and touched her forehead.

The redhead squealed"No,no,no i-im fine Uchia-san." was said as she blushed even darker and looked the other way without even looking at him again not even after saving her?

Seeing no possible way that she could get back to the village alone, he smoothly swept the genin off her feet easily without any resistance. Now that had gotten a reaction from her. The kunoichi sputtered in surprises, he face flaring a dark scarlet red brighter than her silky scarlet hair.

"H-Hey! W-w-wait a minute!" she yelled,"W-what are you doing!"

"Uhh its not that hard to tell..." He couldn't believe her, here he was trying to help the poor girl, and she was oblivious of what he was doing! Didn't she see his head band?" From the looks of it you cant walk, so im going to carry you, it's faster anyways. Now the kunoichi grew still in his arms, her eyes were growing latger and larger. It was as if she just saw a ghost.

"Um Uchiha-san whats your name ?"

"Uchia Naruto" He said in a monotone voice."And just who might you be?Hmm,girly" Naruto didn't see the surprised look from her face.

The grill had fer moth gaping as she heard Uzumaki but then puffed her cheeks out.

" W-what ?"

"Hhhhh yeah mother was an Uzumaki father was an Uchiha, can you tell me your name now?"

"S-sure, wait i'm not girly! My name is Kushina Uzumaki, dattebane!"

 _Dattebane?_

Naruto stopped mid step and dropped her like a rage. He felt all color drain from his face , he felt chilly and cold sweat break out from his entire body. He felt like he was going to faint no wonder why this girl was so familiar she was his mother!

"Hey are you alright Naruto?" The girl that one day would become his mother asked or would she?"You look kinda pale, are you feeling good?"

Naruto then after prepossessing the info once more he did one thing, what might you ask? Well he did the on thing every man dose when they receive the new's.

He fainted of course

* * *

End

* * *

Finished cp two.

Naruto getting into the leaf village had to happen some how he ha to be brought in one way so I did this.

Sorry if I have any misspelled word or grammar issues.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO UCHIHA**

 **Key:**

"Human Talk"

 _'Human Thoughts'_

 ** _"_** Demon Talks"

 _'Demon Thoughts'_

 _I don't own Naruto or anything._

* * *

"Hey Naruto wake up!"

'Sasuke'

"Sasuke!"

Naruto Bolted Up right with a saddening look in his eyes. Grabbed on to the closest thing to him and embraced it as he was recalling his past, well his brother to be exact. Now that had gotten a small 'eep' but then he felt slender hands embrace him as he shed a few tears for his friend. He recalled why he was in this position why he had woken up in the first place he was, the one that embraced him was his mother, he had fainted why you ask? He fainted because he had meet his mother in flesh and blood, he would protect her from everyone. He would not fail he would save her he would not let his mother nor father die by the Kyubi.

"Naruto-san.."

Naruto felt a calming aura envelope him due to his mothers soft and understanding words. He tightened his grip around her. He opened his eyes and say her face turend t the side with her eyelids half lidded.

"Y-your hurting me."

Understanding came through Naruto as he noticed that he had a strong hold on her. His eyes widened. Naruto forced those memories into the back of his head. He bit his lower hard enough to taste his blood. He noticed the look his mother er well Kushina was giving him

"What was that about Naruto?"

Naruto just stared at her and tried not to shed a tear not he would not shed anymore tears whats done is done. He would life his life a new. He would bring peace by any means necessary. Just like Sasuke told him to life life a new to life it to the fullest and to bring peace to those that would be brought into this hateful world. He would accomplish what he fail to do in his timeline.

"H-hey... How long do you intend to hold me like this?"

"Oh heeheh sorry...just having a um just remembered something about my past..."

Naruto forced himself to retract his arms from he small body, allowing the kunoichi free movement.

"Sorry about that." he whispered softly

Wanting to distract himself from the memories and all that he has gone through in the past week the Uzumaki-Uchia gave a piercing glance to their surroundings, talking note of the small clearing that they had most likely made camp at, in the warmth of a small fire that Kushina had built behind them served as their source of light, as it was illuminating their small little camp. The fire seemed to dim a bit so he formed a single hand seal and molded a small amount of chakra in his stomach area.

 _Katon_

With only a single word, he slowly exhaled a thin stream of flames into the now burning inferno.

"U-Um thank you for saving me back there Naruto-san."

Naruto tilted his head"Huh.. oh yeah hmm well your welcome, like I said comrades help each other dattebayo!"

Kushinas eyes bulged.

' _Oh shit did i say something wro-"_

Kushina giggled then that turned to full blown laughter.

"Ha!"

"Ahahhah I-I thought that I was the only one who said that!"

"Hmm, well not anymore. Now lest get you over to your village so I can get get back."

"What your not going to stay!?"

"I, I don't want to stay now I have my reasons too Kushina."

"Not even for a day? Please!"

"Now now." Naruto stopped mid sentience as heard a slight swirl. His eyes widened as he noticed it was a kunai.

' _Dammit how could i have forgotten about 4 man squads, I only killed three nin!'_

Clang Clang

Naruto was able to block the kunai that was headed to Kushina dead on.

"Whats that! Whose there!" Kushina yelled and got up with a shaky hand held with a kunai as she was still injured from her fight with her kidnappers.

Naruto looked over to where the kunai came and substituted himself with a log near the area, as he went there he swung his shakujo but he ended hearing a crunch, the crunch of a log. His eyes widened as he looked over to Kushina as the last remaining kumo nin swung his ninjato at her.

Naruto felt a pang in his chest region as he remembered all those he failed to save. Now with a convicted look in his frosty blue eyes put himself in between the ninjato. Metal slicing through flesh as Naruto pushed Kushina away as he took the hit. He fell on his knee as he saw from the corner of his eye the blood form the new opened wound that he has just received.

"Naruto!" was heard before the kumo nin kicked out blackhead jinjuriki.

"Ha, and he's an Uchiha ill get him after I take you., maybe ill have some fu-."

Kushina released red violent chakra as she looked at the blood covering the area whee Naruto once stood.

 **"Im gonna kill you!"**

The kumo nin didn't have a chance as he found himself flying through the air with 4 large gashes on his chest shooting his blood like a fountain.

The only thing the kumo nin had on his mind was to run to Run and never comeback. He would have been successful should he not have felt a large amount of chakra being released into a ball?

Kushina being clouded with anger released more of Kuramas chakra in front of her into a dark purple ball. 'Tailed Beast Ball!'

With that she released the compressed form of chakra and let it shoot of towards the kumo nin,destroying everything in its path until it impacted on his human flesh did it release its compressed chakra.

And this as all being watched by 7 pairs of eyes. Those being the Hokage, Minato Namakazi, Mikoto Uchiha, 4 ANBU members and Naruto.

Kushina still being fulled by rage she released even more of the vile red chakra making cracks into the very earth.

Everyone had their eyes winded as they thought she was going to lose control, but we had one Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto flare his Sharingan.

"Kushina calm down!"

That did nothing to actually calm the red head down as she looked at Naruto. She lunged her self forward so fast there was only a red blue and a call of **Susanoo**.

Now everyone had their guard up and hoped for whoever that man was he would be killed quickly and painlessly. But what caught everyone's attention was a shroud of white chakra and bones forming around the man.

Boom!

There Kushina had her hand covered with the vile red chakra as she impacted the white shroud of chakra. There you could see a small crack as the not fully formed Susanoo was slowly repairing itself.

Once everyone got a good look at Naruto eyes you could see blood coming from both his eyes and his MS spinning as he looked at Kushina.

"Recede!" was heard and they were fascinated that the chakra covering Kushina slowly moved its was back into the seal.

Kushian's legs began lose form and about to impact the ground she was cached by a Blond headed boy. He was not the only one standing near the kunoici as The hokage, Mikoto and the ANBU squad appear around her and face Naruto.

"Who are you?" was calmly asked by the professor, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Hmm, its only polite if you give out your name before asking of ones."

"I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mikito Uchiha, Minato Namakazi, Bear, Rat, Hawk, Lizard."

Naruto stood there looking at Minato and Sarutobi for seconds more than comfortable.

"Well! Are you going to tell us you're name or what!?"

He moved his eye sight towards with his head towards he as his sharingan was Blazing at her. Then he got a Blush all the while his Sharingan receding as he looked her over.

"Beautiful..." Naruto said in a whisper but everyone could clearly hear him.

"W-what did you say?"

'U-um nothing, ahh where was I? Oh yeah i'm Naruto Uchiha."

"Eh figured as much but to be able to suppress the Kyubi is something unheard of only Madara and Hashirama. Why did you help Kushina, as I don't remember you from around here, and I certainly don't know of any Uchiha that are not from the Uchiha clan in Konohagakure.

"Well as much as I would like to answer all of your questions I don't have much time to spare, soooo ill be on my mar-."

Naruto was surrounded instantly by all the Anbu members and was being stared down by the Professor, Minato and Mikoto was looking at him with unbelieving eyes? For why you may ask well she was just called beautiful as she was wearing rather modest clothing.

"Your not going anywhere Naruto-san as we need to take you in, as you know there is a war on the horizon and anyone could be a enemy-nin."

"Well I guess the reasonable, that's actually one of the main reason that I was in a hurry i'm not found of fighting."

"Well that's good to know just save all the talking when where at the village."

With that said Naruto turned and walked south.

"Naruto-san other way..."

"Uhhh yeah yeah I know just wanted to test you guys ehehehe..?"

Everyone sweat drops at this as the move towards the leave village.

"Wait Naruto what did you mean your not found of fighting? I mean you killed those four nin did you not?"

"Well I only fight for others that are precocious to me, and as I have no one left to fight for i fight for my self. I guess you could say I helped Kushina here because she reminds me a lot of my self when I was younger.

That was the end of that conversation as soon as Naruto had said I have no one left to fight for. They casually made there way back to the leaf village.

* * *

LEAF VILLAGE GATES

As soon as they arrived at the enormous village gates that surround and protect the leaf village they were meted with an ANBU messenger "Hokage-sama, we have received reports about the skirmish on the NW boarders." And with that the third hokage and the ANBU went ot the side to talk.

"Very troubling indeed we might need to act soon, please go and call for a counsel meeting ANBU-san"

"Yes Sir!"

"Come with us now Naruto we have many thing to discus."

Naruto grumbled some words under his breath as he slowly made his way into the village that he had not seen for months.

'Damn how in the 9 gates of hell did this have to happen. I see Sasukes mom _hot_ mom and I saved my mother instead of my father' Was he going to live his 'parents' did not have a child would he merely phase out of existence ? Who knew he really didn't care her had 'lived' his life and now he had a second chance, for what? Well for him to live normally for a couple decades then have the fight of his life to save the world once more or some crazy shit like that.

Hiruzen, Mikoto and Naruto went walking into the hogake tower, it was the biggest building in the village it was a light red color with a yellow trimming with the fire kangi in the middle. The building was over all not the best but if his memories serve him right then the building has been up for decades that little time he listened attention in the academy pained off!

Hiruzen entered his office with Naruto in tow only to find his students, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"Sensei, who's the new guy? Your not swinging the other way know are you sensei I-I."

"No you idiot! He saved Kushina and I just brought him here for us to talk, Jiraiya ."

"Your the one who save Kushina?" Tsunade asked with surprise in her voice.

"Hn, who do you think I am?"

"A weak little gaki that's what bring in the real hero sensei! He's definitively not the one how saved her."

"Yeah and i'm definitely not the one who some how suppressed the kyubis chakra, that's definitely not me either..."

"W-what your the one who supersede it?!How did you manage that?" Orochimaru said in awe and wonderment. That had gotten the interest of everyone in the room even the ANBU but Hiruzen just replayed that scene over and over again. Naruto merely activated his sharingan and turned to Orochimaru.

"The sharingan truly is a magnificent tool, to suppressing beast of unimaginable power and total annihilation. The power of my eyes are of that know no bounds, only emotions make them stronger but the harder to control and the more drawbacks."

"The sharingan has draw backs?" Hiruzen asked in wonderment as he was known as the 'professor' and he didn't know of any draw backs to the sharingan.

"Yeah fighting many people at once and using certain techniques that eventually lead to blindness not much."

"Certain _techniques_ , And blindness?" Jiraiya was puzzled he didn't know of that he was a spie master he knew all information especially that of the ladies.

"The techniques that you speak of must be powerful most likely kinjutsu and damage to the eye?"

"Your most certainly Tsunade the sheer power that the techniques are enough to kill a kage hell even to slaughter an entire armor to even controlling a tailed beast." Naruto said in a bored tone.'Damn me and my big moth their gonna ask questions abut it now fuck I cant tell them the Uchiha are arrogant and will do anything for the power.

"Controlling a tailed beast Naruto-kun that's hard to believe?" Mikoto asked in astonishment

"I have seen it with my own eyes have doe have lived it bleed sweat and cried for the power but it is dwarfs in comparison to what those accursed eyes can do." Yeah Naruto was talking about the rinigan he had lost many friends to those eyes.

"Wait there's strong eyes out there!?" everyone asked but pretty much yelled as everyone in the village heard it.

"That is a story for another time what was it that you wish to talk about Hokage-sama?"

Shacking his head from his previous shock"Ah yes Naruto i wanted to ask of your linage."

"My linage huh, well not much about it My Father was an Uchiha my mother well she was a Uzumaki." Yep that got everyone wide eyed at the news.

"Do you know of your parents names or anything for that matter?"

"Sadly no I never actually knew them my father was killed protecting me as well as my mother was never told about them." Naruto said in a depressed voice with his head slung downwards. Everyone now felt like assholes asking about his parents.

"N-naruto i'm sorry to has asked."

"I-its fine really at least I know that that love me to give up their lives protection me." Yahoo number one deceiving bad ass actor goes to Naruto-Uchiha-Uzumaki-Namakazi!

"Now what is it that my students nontenured me with their presence." Hiruzen asked with a amused smile.

"Sensei we wanted to see the man that save Kushina, and not to mention that war could break out any moment now." Was Orochimaru's worried response.

"Yes Kushina was saved by This man here, Naruto-Uzumaki-Uchiha."

Every occupant started talking to each other, Jiraiya writing in his note pad, Orochimaru talking to Hiruzen about the skirmishes, Tsunade talking with Kushina and Minato and Mikoto. But Naruto he was doing non that for that he was thinking about his past 'life' about all of his failures and his dreams. Dreams that was what made him lose everything he held dear, for trying to bring world peace he had lost everything his best friend and most importanly his soul, it would never be the same as before it was broken he was broken.

Only one person had noticed that Naruto was in deep sadness and depression Mikoto the fair skinned women with long strait black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly her cheeks an black coal eyes. She was the only one who had noticed Naruto and she had a fair idea of what he was feeling sadness, anger and grief. How she knew? Well his eyes showed it all the sadness that would only show when you lost someone close to you, his hand flexing for his anger and the cloudiness in his eyes for the grief. She ha felt all of that grief an sadness when her mother had died and anger at the Uchiha counsel and Fugaku for advancing on her and 'finding' her a spouse to make strong children for the goo of the Uchiha, oh how she hated it all the counsel, Fugaku never looked at her with normal eyes only eyes of a hunger lusting fool.

Mikoto made her was over towards Naruto in hopes of cheering him up as she knew that its not good to bolt up your emotions.

"Hey Naruto, you want me to show you around the village?" Was what Mikoto asked in hopes oh getting to know more about him and maybe he could help he with the counsel problem.

Naruto glanced back at her, he did felt like shit he had failed everyone he was boy that did not know of the harsh truth of this word. He was merely a boy that ha dreams, dreams that could not be fulfilled with out sacrificing everything he help dear was gone, simply discarded from his friends death an to his fuck up in time."I-I don't know Mikoto-san ill be leaving.." Naruto replied with a depressed voice as he turned to leave.

That had not been missed by Mikoto even everyone else had looked at him. They all knew that voice it was the voice of someone that had not reason to live, and he really didn't. HE had live his life even if it was a rather short one. His life was complet hell and he idnt want to live a new only for it to turn out the same as it did in his 'old' life.

"Naruto, where will you go you said that you were just traveling?"

"That was only the half truth."

"Only the half?" Mikoto said while everyone else had their own thoughts about this matter.

"I'm not simply traveling for the 'fun'. I wont settle down, for I have nothing to live for i'm looking for a reason and I'm obtaining what is rightfully mine by blood that has been long forgotten.

"You cant leave, you cant just save a girl and if leave without a proper goodbye and besides i'm of your blood.. please! Don't leave me your my only family member I know of!"Sobbed Kushina.

"Naruto-san please reconsider this at least stay for a little longer?" Hiruzen asked 'He could help us very much so if there is ever a fight between the other villages, I can tell it would do good as well Kushina would get a family member and Mikoto would get a chance to find someone she actually loves.

"Naruto-Ku-san why would you need to leave... you can stay here, and perhaps at my place." Mikoto said with a sincere smile

Everyone said their mind as the door opened and in entered Dazno, Hamar and Koautaru. They all entered and went to the center of the room.

"Ah so is this the man the was able to suppress a biju? Naruto-Uzumaki-Uchiha was it?

Everyone stood there with shocked expressions as they looked at the elders of the hidden village. Naruto was the one that was hit the hardest.

'Damn what are these fools doing here. Danzo... that old fool, he had always had an interest in the sharingan and to find someone with one strong enough to actually subdue a biju must of caught his interest."

That was only the start of a new conflict. Danzo had risen and is now openly interested with the sharingan sooner than expected too perhaps it was too late to save Danzo of what he is to become in the near feature. Naruto had did good in talking to the snake loving guy right now to gain his trust to try and weal him into the good side of things and not into what he would become in the near feature as he had killed babies for experiments to obtain his Wood release and all the other horrible things he had done.

Naruto was here, here in a new era a era where it had all started and it was time to make his impact in this new era. He would change the feature he would end it all before it brings everyone into a war he would change the world the feature that is yet to come for that he Was Naruto Uzumaki Namakazi! 'ahem' Uchiha!

* * *

End

* * *

And that's it.

Next chapter i'm going to add what Naruto wants to do as he said he needed to do something and obtain what is rightfully his what is it he need a 'summoning contract'. I'm also going to add what he dose in the leaf village and going to get into the Mikoto and Naruto thing no i'm not adding Kushina into his paring as shes his 'mother'. Kushina is going to have Naruto in and older brother figure her 'Anki'.


End file.
